Quizá hoy, pero no mañana
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Inquietantes pensamientos plasmados con velocidad, una frase alentadora, una frase destructora. Suave Lelouch x Shirley


Quizá hoy pero no mañana

"_No importa cuál haya sido el tiempo, un joven había nacido para estar sólo. Su destino estaba trazado: solitario y cruel, injusto y triste. Un camino el cual tendría que recorrer mancillando vidas y, además, su propia pureza, una tan hermosa pero tan frágil. Aquellos inocentes ojos que poseyó de niño, se afilarán crueles ante la muerte, desafiarán a aquellos que se opongan a sus mandatos, se cerraran a causa de las lágrimas que recorrerán su rostro en su propio desconsuelo._

_Desolado destino, cruel camino que el príncipe negro habrá de recorrer. En busca de su justicia, de un ideal vano y efímero que él espera realizar. ¿Por qué será que aquello que llamamos paz sea lo que más pedimos y más nos cuesta luchar por obtener? Más, una vez conseguida, no la sabemos apreciar y en poco tiempo se nos hez arrebatada por manos extranjeras que nos quieren dominar. Pero, ese joven de ojos melancólicos desea traer paz y guarda en su pecho sentimientos cálidos y bondadosos hacia quién él considera lo más importante, lo sagrado y único, aquella razón que lo mantiene vivo: un lazo que está formado por la misma sangre, su querida hermana. _

_Por su felicidad, todo. Por ella, todo._

_Aquel muchacho de apenas 17 años de edad, posee sangre real y como tal sus esperanzas son tan grandes como el ego principesco que posee. Sus planes para el futuro superan con grandeza cualquier patético sueño de un líder cualquiera. Sin embargo, los métodos que usará para cumplir esos sueños serán muy poco ortodoxos. Si es necesario el sacrificio de vidas hoy, no importa. Los resultados de mañana harán que aquellas almas caídas hayan sido nada. ¿Qué importa si algunos mueren hoy por mí, si pueden dar un futuro para miles más luego? O, ¿Qué importa si hoy miles mueren por otros, si pueden afianzar el futuro que crearé para ella?_

_Ellos no merecen lágrimas, menos las suyas. Que lloren los débiles e ingratos que no saben apreciar el sacrificio que otros hicieron para que ellos respirasen el aire contaminado de sus muertes. ¿Cruel? No en sus ojos. _

_Si necesita engañar a quienes él considera cercanos, lo hará sin vacilar. Si es menester controlar a alguien, ¿por qué no? Las personas son objetos, piezas de ajedrez que él debe mover estratégicamente, sus técnicas infalibles, para poder lograr el cometido, para poder cumplir su mañana. Más, será inevitable que él mismo caiga en su red de engaños y mentiras, quien sabe y él sea la persona a quien él mismo engaña más._

_No creer en nadie, nadie podrá acertar sus expectativas como él mismo. Es un príncipe después de todo, lo seguirá haciendo en el futuro. Cuando todos aquellos que rodeen a este joven hayan crecido y formado vidas, él seguirá viviendo en el pasado, un príncipe será hasta que sus días acaben._

_¿Sin esperanza?_

_En su mente, esa palabra sólo está formada por pensamientos positivos, una mente ingenua. Aquel que tiene esperanza sólo busca un alivio a un alma perturbada e incapaz de afrontar la realidad. Que huye de sus sentimientos y busca acomodarse a la facilidad de un sueño tan frágil y puro. Una fantasía a la que él no puede ingresar, ya no. Sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo, su alma, fueron perturbados y ya no merece la capacidad de tener esperanza._

_Si bien, se podría decir que es un individuo que goza de un gran dominio de sí mismo, no lo tiene. Está siempre en alerta de quien lo observa, de cómo comportarse, de cómo afrontar a las personas, nunca está tranquilo ni relajado. ¿A qué le teme? El siendo hombre, le teme a los hombres. Aquella criatura creada en siete días bíblicos que traiciona a su carne y a su Creador. Le aborrece tremendamente, incapaz de confiar no puede ver a los demás individuos sino como simples herramientas para su uso particular. _

_Sin embargo, aquella capa de hielo que lo cubre se ha ido derritiendo poco a poco. O, quizá todo sea una fachada creada para su supervivencia. ¿Por qué ser un ser frío, calculador, si en pocos minutos la careta forjada con esfuerzo, caerá al suelo al ver que su ser amado corre peligro?_

_Aquel jovencito de 17 años, no es tan cruel como aparenta, no es tan calculador como dice ser, no posee un alma mancillada como cree; su alma es la más pura, su sonrisa espera ser mostrada y desea con toda el alma poder un día descansar y dejar que otro le proteja la espalda abatida de tanta desconfianza…._

_Más eso nunca sucederá, su camino ya ha sido trazado con sangre, sufrimiento y soledad; y él desea eso, está preparado para afrontar todo aquello que contrae el cumplimiento de su sueño, ¿no? ¿En verdad, aquella persona de ojos infames está lista para tener a la oscuridad como su aliada? ¿Podrá soportar que sus sueños sean aplastados poco a poco por su falta de fe? ¿Tendrá lo necesario para soportar la desolación al ver que todos aquellos le han abandonado?_

_Nunca tuvo verdaderos amigos…_

_Aquellos que le amaron de corazón le olvidarán…_

_Los lazos de sangre le traicionarán…_

_Bañará sus manos con la sangre bendita de un amor pasado…_

_Cual brutalidad del destino, despertará de su trance y se dará cuenta que está totalmente desterrado._

_Le habrán dejado atrás…_

_Llorará y maldecirá su suerte, por que ni el más fuerte de los hombres puede vivir en el exilio._

_Sin embargo, de sus labios salieron las palabras que lo llevarán a aquel paradero final. Él será quien se dibuje con dolor y escriba su nombre en la bitácora de la muerte, su rival y aliada en su lucha. Y en todo ese tiempo, sonreirá. ¿Será aquella mueca alargada y llena de satisfacción que mostraba a sus enemigos, aquellos que él vencía con facilidad? Al verse desesperado, sonreirá con locura, al verse acorralado, al sollozar, e incluso, en el último minuto de su muerte, no dejará de sonreír…pero, ¿que sonrisa será la que nos muestre el egocéntrico príncipe negro? ¿Será una que nos conmueva? ¿O será una que nos haga pensar, que aquello que le ha pasado ha sido merecido? _

_Aún falta mucho para que llegue el fin de sus ideas, ¿o faltará muy poco? Sólo el destino, cruel jugador de dados, lo sabe. Talvez, le favorezca un día y vea que todo aquello por lo que ha peleado y sacrificado, haya valido la pena. Aunque, habrá tiempos en que deseará no haber empezado nada…_

_Pero, no hay vuelta atrás y uno debe afrontar su suerte, aquella desgraciada acompañante del destino, con la más amenazante y altanera mirada. Él lo logrará, aunque se encuentre completamente sólo._

_Aún así, cuando él se aferre a la idea de tener que soportar la soledad, cuando se halle en la oscuridad, una mano tocará su hombro y le acompañará. No le salvará, no es tu cometido, pero estará con él cuando caiga en las sombras. No será una luz de esperanza, será su propia su perdición. Una encantadora amenaza, una muerte segura y confiable, una mujer._

_Si él cae, ella le verá caer y estará con él aunque decida nunca levantarse. Será su aliada más no le respetará como él desea, será su amante más no le amará como mujer, será su madre aunque no compartan la misma sangre…_

_No estará sólo aunque se aparte del mundo, porque esa mujer será su sombra. _

_¿Terrible destino? ¿Suerte inconcebible? _

_Quizá hoy, pero no mañana…………………_

-¿Lelouch? – la voz calmada de una jovencita le distrajo en su escritura. El joven de cabellos oscuros que yacía sentado en el patio trasero del gran instituto en el cual cursaba su segundo año de preparatoria, de ojos color violeta y mirada penetrante, Lelouch Ramperouge volteó rápidamente al sonido que escuchó al lado suyo.

-¡Shirley! – exclamó sorprendido haciendo que la chica retrocediera un par de pasos desconcertada.- ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?- preguntó, cerrando la laptop que traía en su regazo y observando con ojos inquisidores a la muchacha de largos cabellos castaños anaranjados que mantenía sus manos en su pecho por el susto.

-¿Qué hacías TÚ aquí? – interrogó con audacia al notar el extraño comportamiento del compañero de clase.

-Descansaba.- respondió cortante colocándose de pie.- Este es un buen lugar para poder relajarse, pero ya no lo es más.- habló en tono frío a la jovencita.

-¿Ya no lo es por qué estoy acá?- preguntó con molestia.- Que rudo.- soltó con fastidio.

Lelouch sólo la observó de reojo.- ¿Deseabas algo?

Los ojos verdes amarillentos se detuvieron fijos en los violetas.- La presidenta me pidió que te buscase, quiere hablar contigo sobre las actividades que se realizarán el día del festival, ¿recuerdas que habrá un festival, no?

El alto joven frunció el ceño.- Claro que lo recuerdo.- habló fuerte.- Gracias por informarme, iré ahora a ver a la presidenta.- con la laptop en sus brazos, el muchacho dispuso a irse pero nuevamente aquella voz le detuvo.

-Siempre hay un mañana…-susurró la joven con pesar. Lelouch observó la silueta de la muchacha de espaldas de donde estaba él.- Porque hay un mañana es que podemos seguir viviendo y tener falsa esperanza…aunque sea simplemente eso, falsa esperanza.

Inquietado por las palabras dichas, el joven de cabellos oscuros preguntó con demanda.- ¡¿A qué te refieres?! – Más, bajó el tono al notar la reacción de temor de la muchacha.- No entiendo a lo que te refieres.- habló esquivo.

-Tu historia…- los ojos de violeta color se abrieron un poco. La muchacha sonrió comprensiva.-…la que escribes, dale un buen final a tu personaje, ¿quieres? – habló y un viento suave corrió meciendo los cabellos de ambos muchachos. El ver incrédulo y la mirada serena se juntaron por segundos, fue el hombre quien desvió su ver primero.

-No digas tonterías.- suspiró exasperado por lo hablado por la jovencita de ojos verduscos.-Es sólo una historia…- mintió.

-Pero el final importa, ¿no? – dijo la mujer caminando hacia él. Lelouch cerró levemente los ojos, su mirada no era dirigida a ella sino a sus palabras, examinándolas. Sonrió y Shirley paró en su caminar.

-En realidad, no importa. Tenga un buen final o un mal final…no interesa.-replicó calmado, consciente de cada palabra que sus labios profesaban. La mujer le observaba con tristeza mezclada con confusión en el rostro - De todas maneras, pondré final a está plática sin sentido. No debo hacer esperar a la presidenta, luego pueden suceder cosas muy lamentables si hacemos eso.- continuó.- Nos vemos…- dijo y le dio la espalda a la joven de uniforme crema.

Los ojos verduscos con ligero tono amarillo vieron como el muchacho andaba con dirección al edificio principal en donde los del consejo estudiantil se reunían. Aquel lugar en donde habían pasado muchas horas de diversión con la presidenta, Rivalz, Nina, Nunnally, Kallen, Suzaku y Arthur…no recordaba, aunque se lo habían comentado, si aquel joven Ramperouge, hermano de Nunnally, había estado con ellos allí. Le habían informado que él también era parte del consejo pero, ella no parecía estar consciente de ello.

Tampoco, lograba explicar por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho, al punto de hacerse terriblemente doloroso…Aquel hombre era…

Shirley apretaba ligeramente el reverso de su mano mientras veía al joven marchar. Había podido apreciar las últimas líneas de lo que el muchacho de solitaria y cruda mirada había escrito en su computadora portátil.

_Quizá hoy, pero no mañana…………………_

-Quizá hoy, pero no mañana…- repitió para sí.

Una frase alentadora, una frase destructora, llena de desesperanza pero también esta llena de fe y un fuerte espíritu de lucha…

-Quizá hoy pero…-habló en susurro, suave y lleno de confusión.- Quizá mañana me atreva…Lelouch…Zero…

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, bañando de colores anaranjados la delicada figura de la muchacha allí de pie, al lado de la sombra de un árbol, donde minutos atrás un joven había estado sentado meditabundo, con una computadora en su regazo, tipiando y tipiando sin parar, como no queriendo perder ni un segundo, una historia que carecerá de conclusión. O, como él mismo dice, no importará si la tiene…ya que cuando el final llegue, aquel término tan esperado; quizás, él no esté con vida para apreciarlo.

-Quizá hoy sea el último día porque es probable que no exista un mañana para mí.

FIN


End file.
